The Video Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog
''The Video Adventures of Clifford The Big Red Dog ''is the 1988 animated original TV series from Nelvana Limited, Lee Mendelson Films Productions, Bill Melendez Productions, Wang Film Productions Company Limited, and Scholastic Productions with 6 animated learning adventures, based on the book series by Norman Bridwell. Plot: Join Clifford, Emily Elizabeth Howard, & more in 6 animated fun-filled learning adventures. Cast: *Brent Titcomb as Clifford *Alyson Court as Emily Elizabeth Howard *'Additional Voices:' Bobby Becken, Lorranie Behnan, Mairon Bennett, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Ben Campbell, Tara Strong, Tim Conway, Henry Corden, Alan Fawcett, Kristen Fullerton, Pauline Gillis, Phil Hartman, Keri Houlihan, Don Lake, Michael Longstaff, Keram Malicki-Sánchez, Gordon Masten, Len Maxwell, Tara Meyer, Melinda Peterson, Phil Proctor, Billie Mae Richards, Ron Rubin, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, John Stocker, Stuart Stone, Philip Williams & Kyle Wittlin Credits; Opening Credits: * Based on the Book Series Created by: Norman Bridwell * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Series Director: Kate Shepherd Episode Credits: Clifford's Fun With Letters: The ABC Message Service * Storyboard Director: John Grable * Storyboard Artist: Alex Lovy * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Ken Sobol, Christopher Cerf, Tony Geiss * Teleplay by: Steve Brasfield, Mark McKain * Directed by: Phil Roman, Bill Melendez * Sequence Director: Bill Perez Clifford's Fun With Numbers: Clifford's Birthday Surprise * Storyboard Director: Garry Potts * Storyboard Artist: Rachel Brenner * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Susan Snooks, Scott Barrie, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Judy Freudberg * Teleplay by: Evelyn A-R Gabai, Grant Moran * Directed by: Sam Jaimes * Sequence Director: Phil Roman Clifford's Fun With Shapes and Colors: The Scavenger Hunt * Storyboard Director: Emily Squires * Storyboard Artist: Kelly James * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Ken Sobol, Tom Dunsmuir, Jeff Moss * Teleplay by: Brenda Lilly, Bruce Howard Clifford's Fun With Rhymes: The Rhyme Cat Rescue * Storyboard Director: Dwin Towell * Storyboard Artist: Warren Greenwood * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Susan Snooks, Scott Barrie, Nancy Sans, Norman Stiles * Teleplay by: Alan Swayze, Carol Corwen * Directed by: Phil Roman * Sequence Director: Tony Benedict Clifford's Fun With Sounds: Clifford Goes to Hollywood * Storyboard Director: Jim Rowley * Storyboard Artist: Jerry Richardson * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Ken Sobol, Mark Saltzman * Teleplay by: Gary Warne, David Castro * Directed by: Evert Brown * Sequence Director: Alan Zaslove Clifford's Fun With Opposites: The Pet Show * Storyboard Director: Gerry Chiniquy * Storyboard Artist: Rich Chidlaw * Publishers: Jeffrey Falyn, Jose E. Menendez, Robert Misiorowski, Sally J. Smith, Ronna B. Wallace * Story by: Susan Snooks, Scott Barrie, Luis Santeiro * Teleplay by: Kristina Mazzotti, Arnie Wess * Directed by: Sam Jaimes, Bill Melendez * Sequence Director: Gerard Baldwin Ending Credits * Written by: Ken Sobol, Susan Snooks, Scott Barrie, Christopher Cerf, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles * Story by: Deborra Bruce Murphy, John Dunn, Friz Freleng, David Detiege * Teleplay by: Larry Spiegel * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Studio Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith * Supervising Producers: Alison Blank, Lenora Hume * Co-Producer: Michael L. Grace * Line Producer: Steve Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Heather Walker * Associate Producers: Lew Marshall, Hal Geer * Assistant Director: Larry Jacobs * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Songs Written by: Benjamin Goldstein * Clifford's Main Title Theme Song by: Benjamin Goldstein, Phillip Namonworth * Additional Music by: Stephen Hudecki * Music Composed and Directed by: Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette * Music Supervision by: Christopher Cerf * Songs Produced by: Filmus Recording Services * Casting Director: Arlene Berman * Casting Assistant: Collene Ferguson * Voice Director: Debra Toffan * Featuring Brent Titcomb as the voice of Clifford * With Alyson Court as the voice of Emily Elizabeth * Voices: Bobby Becken, Lorranie Behnan, Mairon Bennett, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Ben Campbell, Tara Charendoff, Tim Conway, Henry Corden, Alan Fawcett, Kristen Fullerton, Pauline Gillis, Phil Hartman, Keri Houlihan, Don Lake, Michael Longstaff, Keram Malicki-Sánchez, Gordon Masten, Len Maxwell, Tara Meyer, Melinda Peterson, Phil Proctor, Billie Mae Richards, Ron Rubin, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, John Stocker, Stuart Stone, Philip Williams, Kyle Wittlin * Backup Vocals by: Ivy Austin, Christopher Cerf, Tish Sommers, Maeretha Stewart * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Art Director: Carol Bradbury * Story Director: Friz Freleng * Senior Storyboards: Andy Gaskill * Storyboards by: Kelly James, Jerry Richardson, Larry Jacobs, David Thrasher, Roy Meurin, Raymond Jafelice, Arna Selznick, Eric Chu, Gary Hoffman, Lew Marshall * Character Design: Sandra Berez * Designed by: Charles E. Bastien, Andrew Hickson, Ross Campbell, Utit Choomuang, Hawley Pratt, Leonardo Morán * Animation Supervision: Don Patterson, Tom Ray, Rudy Cataldi * Animation by: Bill Littlejohn, Larry Leichliter, Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Nancy Beiman, Mike Sanger, Pat Shinagawa, Dave Brain, Rick Leon, Bob Carlson, Rumen Petkov, Dwayne Labbe, Charlie Downs, Virgil Ross * Assistant Animation: Joe Roman, Sam Flemming, Phil Cummings, Christine Harding, Jane Nordin, Susan Sugita, William Exter, Allen Wade, Terry Lennon * Additional Character Animation: Greg Tiernan, Marlene May, Ron Myrick * Layout by: Antoine Guilbaud, Kelly James, Jaime Diaz, David Hanan, Robert Givens * Background Styling by: Michael Hitchcox * Backgrounds by: Richard H. Thomas * Background Color Styling by: Dean Spille * Checking: Jane Gonzales, Cynthia Goode, Eve Fletcher, Janette Hulett * Cel Painting: Marilyn Pierson, Michelle Urbano * Color Design: Mary Ecklund * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing * Ink and Paint: Micky Kreyman, Emalene Seutter, Lee Guttman, Joan Pabian, Teale Wang, Barbara Hiestand, Cookie Tricarico, Patricia Capozzi, Akemi Horiuchi, Catherine Simmonds, Roubina Janian, Martha Sigall, Colene Gonzales, Noriko Hawks * Camera Operators: Kieran Mulgrew, Gary W. Smith, Donna Wilson * Supervising Film Editors: Robert J. Emerick, Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor, Julie Gustafson, Scott LaBarge, Jim Champin * Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney * Full Circle Post · Film Editor: Scott P. Doniger * Supervising Breakdown Editor: Karen Saunders * Breakdown Editors: Ken Hurlbut, Rick Dubiel, Susan Conley, Fraser Cameron * Pre Production Editors: Peter Branton, Darrell MacDonald, Erica Jaudzens, Mark Grosicki * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Dialogue Editors: Sheila Murray, Stephaine Crawford, Keith Traver, Tom Syslo, Mary Gleason * Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, Catherine MacKenzie, John Baktis, Michael Bradley, Eric Hurlbut, Carol Lewis, Glenn Barna, Rick Hinson, Kerry Williams * Sound Recording Manager: Mark DeSimone * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * 2nd Audio: Carla Bandini-Lori * Post Audio Mixers: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Audio Transfer Techinican: Mike Reid, Boris Altshtater * Music Editors: Stephen Hudecki, Joe Sandusky * Music Recording Engineer: Gary Clayton * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutter: Alice Keillor * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Senior Educational Consultant: Darlene Freeman, M.A. * Educational Advisors: Helen Boehm, Ph.D., Elisabeth S. Hirsch, Ph.D., Phyllis Hoffman, M.S., Priscilla Lynch, Ed.D., Lesley M. Morrow, Ph.D., Sydney L. Schwartz, Ed.D. * Educational Technicial Consultants: Joseph Corey, M.D., Glenn Leach, Ph.D., Arlene Olsen, John Liebeskind, Ph.D. · Associate Professor of Psychology University of California, Los Angeles * Educational Benefits: Michael Hill, M.D., Neal Manning, M.D., Mark McRoberts, M.D. * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Post Production Coordinator: Gregor Hutchison * Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Unit Managers: Richard Pimm, David Altman * Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Steven Hahn * Production Assistants: Carol Neal, Nina Skahan, Glenn Mendelson, Kristy Mendelson, Joanna Loccisano, Mitch Nadon, Steve Chadwick, Jennifer Scully, Barb Sachs, Lisa Ratke * Camera: Nick Vasu · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Dubbing: Universal City Studios, Inc. * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Music Recording: Russian Hill Recording, Devonshire Studios * Color: Technicolor'®' * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studios * Animation Director: Bunis · Yang Chi-Chang * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production by: Hung-Long Animation Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * A Nelvana Limited Production * In association with Scholastic Productions, Inc. and Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Productions * THE END "The Video Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog" Copyright ©1988 Scholastic Productions and Nelvana Limited June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997 May 21, 1986-September 17, 1986 March 8, 1988-April 24, 1990 Episodes *Clifford's Fun With Letters *Clifford's Fun With Numbers *Clifford's Fun With Opposites *Clifford's Fun With Shapes *Clifford's Fun With Sounds *Clifford's Fun With Rhymes Soundtrack # Go Clifford, Go (Intro) # Doing the Word Dance # Look at the Word Shape # Numbers Everywhere, Numbers We Can Share # More and Less # Shapes Everywhere # Fiddle and Tambourine's Jangle # Rhyme Time # Rhymes Can Take You Anywhere # Onamonapia # The Dixieland Band # Opposite and Same, The Name of the Game # I'm the Opposite Man # Go Clifford, Go (Reprise) (Outro) Category:1988 films Category:TV Specials Category:Specials based on the books Category:Original TV Specials Category:Animated television specials Category:Original Classics Category:Based on the book series Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:Images